


Baked

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is baking. Dean interrupts. Sam gets annoyed at the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked

**Winner's request:** Oh wow I didn't think I would win! Um may I have a Dean oneshot where Dean messes with the reader while she's baking and they end up play fighting with the flour? Maybe even smut at the end? Thank you and I love your writing! **(A/N:** thank you, and congratulations on winning your oneshot! **)**

Reader gender: Female x Dean WInchester

Word Count: 2608 (I tried to make it longer for you, but the smutfest came to an end!)

Warnings: Some wonderful playful fluff and then smut for the lovely typicalweirdbookworm :)

*****

It was a chilly and boring day in the bunker when you decided to start cooking. Dean and Sam were researching a case, and cleaning their guns, something that you found incredibly boring at the best of times. Since moving into the bunker, you'd helped as much as you could with the hunting, but it wasn't meant for you, so you worked on other things, like giving the boys a decent home and decent meals. They never complained about it – especially Dean. He loved your cooking, but you mostly stuck to proper meals and simple things, rather than full on baking. But you knew he loved pie, and you knew his favourite.

And there was no better way to a man's heart than through his stomach right?

Or that's what he'd said, the first time he'd kissed you after a particularly cheesy lasagne that he'd polished off, with second helpings. Sam had muttered something under his breath, leaving you to his cheesy flavoured brother, who'd confessed he'd been wanting to make a move for a while.

You'd been waiting for him to make the move because in all honesty you were too terrified to. And a month down the line, Dean had introduced you to the side of him you'd never seen. He was gentle and caring, affectionate and most surprising of all, romantic. You'd never expected it of him, and the first time he'd turned up at the bunker with flowers because he'd missed you the two days he was gone on a hunt, you'd not been able to form a coherent sentence from the shock.

Dean wasn't the hard edged, roughened man you'd always carved him out to be.

The kitchen was already covered in flour and there were two pies in the oven when he waltzed in, pausing as he took in the warzone of baking that was the bunker facilities. You didn't hear him at first, too busy singing along to the radio, and he cleared his throat to get your attention.

'Oh, shit! Dean! Sorry.' You turned the radio down, getting flour over the knobs, before grinning at him sheepishly. 'I was making pies.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'What did you break?'

'Nothing.' You replied, confused, and Dean slipped closer to you, before you turned away, rolling out the pastry for another pie. 'Why would I have broken something?'

'You're baking.'

'And?'

'I...well, I guess I've never seen you bake.' He chuckled, reaching over to dip his little finger in the cooling apple sauce. You slapped at his hand, and he snatched it back, scowled. 'You're mean.'

'And you're annoying.' You grinned, yelping when Dean wrapped his hands around your waist, pullinf you flush against him. 'Deeean -' You pushed back, trying to free yourself. 'I'm busy.'

'I can see that.' He nibbled at your neck, pushing your hair out of the way. 'But I'm bored.'

'Go annoy Sam then.' You demanded, managing to pull his fingers off of your waist, leaving flour prints on your top and his skin.

Dean pouted. 'Sam's gone out. It's just you and me.' He traced a finger along the work surface, picking up some flour on the length of his digit, before grinning wickedly. 'Hey, Y/N?'

'Yeah?' You jerked your head towards, only to see his finger rapidly approaching your nose, white flour covering it in a second flat, with Dean still grinning at you.

'Boop.'

You scowled, then wrinkled your nose, your eyes going to the pot of flour on the side. Dean was chuckling at your white nose, and you leant on the side, your hand laid across the flour covered surface, before you moved as fast as you could, wiping your hand down his face.

'Gotcha!' Giggles burst out of you as Dean abruptly stopped his chortle, blinking and causing flakes of flour to drift down and dust over his top. You bent over, laughing harder than you'd managed to for a while, as Dean slowly began to smile.

You didn't see the handful of flour coming, you were laughing too hard. White dust covered your hair and face, and you coughed, still laughing hard as Dean tackled you to the floor. His fingers found your sides, tickling you mercilessly. You weren't always ticklish, but when you were laughing already, and with a white faced Dean on top of you, his fingers dancing over your sensitive spots, it was hard to remain stoic.

Reaching up, you struggled half heartedly against him, before grabbing the dish towel. Unfortunately, the flour pot was balanced on top of it and as you pulled, the entire plastic container and it's contents fell, showering you and Dean with flour, causing you to splutter before laughing even hard. Dean stilled, before shaking his head, sending a cloud of baking product into the air. It covered him practically from head to toe, his body shielding most of you, and he started to laugh along with you, before climbing to his feet and pulling you with him.

'Well. I don't think you'll be making any more pies.' He pointed out, trying to catch his breath as he laughed and you shook your head.

'I made two anyway.' You still giggled lightly as you looked around the kitchen. 'Wow, what a mess.'

Dean plucked at his shirt. 'Definitely.' He looked up, his eyes meeting yours as he had a idea and a grin spread over his face. 'Shower?'

'Yeah. You go first.' You waved a hand dismissively, picking up a cloth to clean, and Dean reached out, shaking his head.

'No. Shower. Me and you. Together.' His mouth found the back of your neck, where you were relatively flour free, and you froze, feeling his lips move over your skin. 'Come on, baby. Saving water and all.'

'I highly doubt that is your intention.' You said, turning in his arms. He was smiling at you, his skin covered in flour, but the laughter lines around his eyes a stark fleshy red against the contrast of white. 'We should really clean up.'

'We can do that after.' He purred, pushing hair out of your eyes with flour-caked fingers. 'Especially if it gives me an excuse for a second shower.'

'The pies will burn.' You protested, half heartedly as he rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to yours. You gave no resistance, sliding your arms around his neck as his hands grasped your ass, squeezing slightly. 'Okay, I'll just turn the oven off.'

'I can do that.' He muttered, flicking the wall switch without letting go of you with his other hand, before he swept you away with a rough kiss that left your lips swollen and your breathing coming in pants. 'Shower. Now.'

You didn't even fight him as he pulled you from the kitchen and towards the bathroom, your laugher echoing down the corridor. Dean was grinning widely as he pushed you into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it, before lunging at you to steal another deep kiss. The taste of flour was a little bitter on your tongue, but you didn't mind as his hands roamed over your body and under the flimsy shirt you wore, searching out your hardened nipples under your bra.

'Fuck, Dean -' You gasped, arching in his hold as his lips traced over your pulse point in your neck, his touch on your breasts igniting a fire inside your belly. He pressed his hips into you, making you all too aware of the hardness in his pants, pushing against the zipper of his pants.

'Hold that thought.' He muttered, pulling you along with him towards the shower cubicle, reaching in to flick the water on. Hot spray filled the cubicle, and steam immediately started to spread through the room as he grinned at you. 'Strip for me, baby.'

'Dean...' You groaned, shaking your head. You could be naked in front of him plenty of times, but you never felt sexy when you stripped, despite his encouragement. Making a quick decision, you smiled. 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'

His jaw ticked, but his eyes were sparkling as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. 'You drive a hard bargain.' The flour covered shirt came off, and he flung it across the room to land in a heap on the tiled floor. 'Your turn.'

Pulling at the bottom of your top, you pulled it over your shoulders, stopping briefly to watch his hungry gaze on your breasts, before yanking it off to join his across the floor. Your hands went around to your back, unhooking your bra and removing that to his delighted expression. Dean licked his lips, stepping a little closer, stretching out his hand to rub his thumb over your left nipple. A low moan escaped your lips, and he chuckled quietly, before dropping his hand to unbuckle his pants.

Your eyes widened as he bent, pulling the fabric down his legs, kicking his boots off and removing his pants completely. He stood, and you took a sharp breath as you saw he'd neglected to put boxers on, his hard, thick cock jutting proudly from his body. He grinned, knowing exactly what he had.

Didn't hurt he knew how to use it as well.

'Your turn.' He prodded again, and you shivered with arousal, before placing your hands at the top of your pants. His cock twitched as you started to pull the article of clothing down, revealing the black lace boxer-style panties you had on. As you continued down your legs, Dean wrapped a hand around his length, pumping it slowly. 'Fuck, you're gorgeous.' He whispered, his voice a throaty growl.

You smiled, feeling a burst of confidence at his words, stepping out of your pants and standing in front of him with just your panties on. Taking a few steps forward, you placed your hand over his, helping him jerk off with slow thrusts on his sensitive cock.

'Can I taste you?' You asked quietly, and he groaned, nodding his consent. You dropped to your knees on the tiled floor, pulling his hand away from his dick, before wrapping your lips around him. Without giving any preamble, you took as much of him into your mouth as possible, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat, his pubic hair tickling your nose. Looking up at him, seeing the rapture on his flour-covered face, you smiled around him, starting a rhythm that had his hips jerking towards you.

'Fucking....so....fucking amazing...' He panted, his hands moving restlessly at his sides, obviously holding back the urge to grab your head and fuck your mouth. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of him between your lips, the velvety feel of his tip brushing against the roof of your mouth. 'Baby....please...get in the shower or I'm gonna cum too soon.'

You released him with wet pop, and he pulled you with him into the shower cubicle, forgetting you were still wearing panties. They were soaked in seconds and you yelped as Dean pressed you up against the cold tile, his mouth demanding as he descended on your lips. The water ran white with the flour as it cascaded over your bodies, pressed together in the small cubicle. 'Dean -'

'I gotta have you now.' He grunted, pulling at your wet panties, sliding them down your legs until they were a ball of wet fabric that he discarded to the end of the shower. Before he came back up, he pushed your legs apart, and you struggled to keep your footing in the slippery cubicle. 'You are so fucking beautiful,' he muttered, running a finger along your slit, eliciting a small groan from you. Touching his tongue to your clit, he moaned against your skin. 'And taste so fucking wonderful. Better than pie.'

'Dean -' You keened, bracing your hands against the cold tile. He didn't move, massaging your clit with his tongue, provoking small mewls from you as you writhe against him. 'Dean, I need to -'

'I know, sweetheart.' He paused in his ministrations, before continuing, increasing the pressure and the pace, bringing you to the brink in seconds. As you feel yourself spiralling upwards, he inserts one finger into your slick channel, crooking it gently to find your sweet spot, and you come undone within a millisecond, crying out into the shower, the sound echoing around the bathroom.

As you came down, Dean stood, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, brushing the tip of his cock against your entrance. He's hard like steel, the head an angry red, and he looks ready to pop. Slowly, he sank into you, relishing his entrance into your body with a long drawn out groan, your walls fluttering around him from your recent orgasm. You braced yourself against his shoulders, digging your nails in just the way he likes, and he groans, his neck buried in the crook of your neck, using his teeth to nip at you as he started to fuck you against the cubicle wall.

Water is pouring over the both of you, cleaning you of the baking ingredients whilst you both get dirtier, the sounds coming from your mouth crossing the line into pornographic, his grunts almost primal as he pounds himself into you. You cling to him, afraid of falling but desperate to cum again, unable to form words as you let the feelings build and sweep through you.

'Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum.' He muttered into your neck, and you feel his cock swell. The thought of him spilling into you sends you falling over into the welcoming abyss of pleasure. Your name fades on his lips as he explodes, his teeth leaving soft marks on your skin as he pounds his release into you, obscene noises echoing around the bathroom as you both continue to ride out your bliss with each other.

Slowly, when he was sure you'd finished, Dean pulled away, lowering your legs to the ground, making sure you wouldn't fall over. You grinned at him lazily, eyes half closed, and he chuckled, seeing flour still on your nose.

'We still need to get clean.' He whispered, and you nodded, not really hearing him. He smiled, turning you, and grabbing the soap from the wall unit, lathering up his hands with your favourite scent. His hands moved over your skin with the softest touch, and you moaned again, shuddering when he found the most sensitive spots on your body. 'You're amazing,' he spoke directly in your ear, and your eyes opened a little wider.

'Not so bad yourself,' you replied, leaning back against him, letting him finish cleaning you up. When he was done, you picked up the same bottle, washing him, cleaning away the rest of the flour. Dean leant in to kiss you again, and you smiled, placing your hands on his chest. 'That pie is probably done, you know.'

'Maybe we can eat it tomorrow?' He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows, and you felt his cock twitch against your naked belly.

'Again?'

He grinned. 'You bring it out in me.' He kissed you once more before turning the shower off. As he stepped out, grabbing two towels, a knock sounded at the door. 'Yeah?' He called out.

'Are you two quite done?' Sam's voice sounded pissed. 'I'm not cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.'

'We'll sort it!' You yelled, giggles drowning out whatever Sam's reply was.

'We'll sort it later.' Dean said, wrapping a fluffy towel around you. 'I'm not anywhere near done making you scream my name.'

 


End file.
